While Eating Crunch
by prowess
Summary: Hermione eats Nestle Crunch and something unexpected turns up. Very fluffy!!!
1. Hermione's Crunch

Disclaimer: Must we write this every time we make fics? Don't you just ache every time you type saying H.P isn't yours? Err..Not really… but that doesn't change anything. JK Rowling is where the characters belong.  
  
A/N: I don't know if it's major fluffy or just plain sweet. It has a unique setting though, while Hermione eats some Nestle chocolate. But anyway, she makes Crunch, an acronym, about things in the past. Chapter 1 is Herm's point of view. If you review, I'll add another chapter, it's just as easy as thatsnaps. So please r/r!  
  
CREDITS: I would like to thank shidou's secret admirer, as she wants to be called, for eating Crunch, which served as the "inspiration" for writing this fic. Thanks for giving me the letter 'C' and saying names that begin with C, otherwise this fic isn't done. Read her POH (Petshop of Horrors) fics if you're interested. Are you happy now? That's free advertising!  
  
1 While Eating Crunch  
  
By prowess  
  
I remember the days when we used to be laughing, enjoying schooldays in Hogwarts, casting spells and making bubbly potions, transforming wee things to their exact opposite. During the holidays, we used to spend time outside, frolicking in the snow, melting snowflakes in our mouths, collecting different shapes and sizes and deciding on which melted last. I remember the lightly frosted pathways of Hogwarts, which we have walked through for so long, triumphantly or disappointedly, the scratches and marks creating their own history. I remember the food I cut and ate delicately with a knife and fork, and I watched you and Ron gobble yours at your first look, your first taste of freedom, and not to mention good food, and first taste of fame as well all started in that school, where you grew, everyone admired you, where I became attached to you. I remember the many challenges we have come to face, and together conquered, how it strengthened our friendship. But time flies by quickly, doesn't it? I didn't know the sands of our hourglass have long fallen, so swiftly, and now, we were obliged to go our separate ways. You work for the Ministry, or for everyone, actually, ready to battle Voldemort or his foolish allies. I, however, just check from time to time, holding small lectures if I can, my muggle schedule being busier than ever without any time to owl or call or write to you. If you only knew, how I looked for you, during one of those lectures, my eyes wandering, sometimes forgetting my next line, because my eyes are lost in the crowd, trying to find you. I never did. But I come there as much as I can, perhaps to teach, to research, or even write my own book, who knows? And I might see you again, too, look up at those eyes with awe and glee, like I always used to do, look at how you have grown and change, still brave and daring as usual, although hopefully it won't get into your head. I expect you're still the same old adventurous, famous yet humble man I have grown to like and cherish with all my heart, the one I had danced with as my partner in most of the Yule Balls, mostly because we were left out, nobody asked us, and we were too shy to ask who we want to go with us. I feel a little bit sad that you didn't get to dance with the person you want to, but I have to say that when I was there with you, I knew I had to savor this moment, because there might be a time that we'd lose touch. Times like…these…  
  
I'm eager to see you again, and the next time I do, I'd remember the Harry Potter who was there during Yule Ball, the one who comforted me when I'm bullied or hurt and it's just to hard to bear, the ones I've spent some Christmas Holidays with, especially our last Christmas together.  
  
Well, such things like these that can race through a person's mind, especially now, upon receiving a little treat from good old Ron. I just finished reading his letter,  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Here's a little something you can nibble out on a nice sunny day, while reading one of the books you always have at hand. However, I suggest you rest your little eyes and eat this while looking at the world around you. Play a little game if you want to, using what's engraved there. See you in Hogwarts soon.  
  
1.1 Ron  
  
And everything just flashed before my eyes…because of missing everything so much, my unforgettable trip to our school, Hogwarts, with the both of you. So many memories, that I have long forgotten the little treat given to me, the food that I was going to eat. Definitely looks like pastry or some kind of other dessert, this small little package wouldn't really be steak and mashed potatoes would it? Question is, what type of dessert? Is it a line of biscuits, the peanut butter ones her mom used to make, or maybe crackers with a nice jam topping? Obviously, there is just one way to find out.  
  
I removed the silver ribbon just as a wave of wind took it off my lightly pressed fingers, carrying it away, sailing towards the pinkish sky. No use on retrieving it now, I guess, I won't have a use for it anyways as of the moment. It was still sunny, no doubt, as the clouds opened up, making way for the bright beam of light to pass and shine on my face. The sunlight in front of me, I knew that the old tree behind me wouldn't do much of a good job in shading my face and skin. Luckily, my hat is here, gently atop the crown of my head, the pink, lacy ribbon around it gently following the wavy flow of the wind. The pink and white Japanese rice papers, a very nice accent Ron did if I say so myself, that were covering the little sweet gently rustled with the trees as the wind blew. Widening the papers, I was quite surprised to see something I never thought he would give me…it revealed a Crunch Bar. No I'm not surprised because it's something unlikely or cheap, I don't know the price of the thing anyway, not having enough time to look around candy stores. Besides, I don't attach myself that much to sweets, I have to keep up clean teeth, my parents being dentist and all. I'm also not surprised because it's something bought, not made by the Weasleys, I would appreciate Mrs. Weasley's cooking greatly. It's just that, of all the things I can eat, why a Crunch Bar? Knowing Ronald Weasley, this has got to have a logical explanation. He bought this not because he just saw it in the front of the store. Gift-giving is very genuine to him. A simple card-giving would drive him nervous, indecisive, almost mad, especially if it's for someone close to his heart. And being a best friend for more than seven years, I am most certainly not an exception to that.  
  
Aahh, never mind, thinking about the purpose of this gift would just make me as crazy as Ron would've been, worrying about the perfect letter. I'll just open this and eat it, look at what's in it, and finish it. I just wondered what the game is that he was able to play with what's in the chocolate that he's suggesting me to do.  
  
Touching it, I traced the outline of the first letter. The letter C.  
  
Though there are still a lot of things in my mind. I can't just play around, I have to think of a reason why Ron would give this on a non- occasional day. It was just so weird. But then, if I figure out the "game" it could just mean something.  
  
Whilst I was thinking, a gush of wind flew by me, and the crisp leaves it carried whirled in circular motions. And then suddenly, crisp memories flood my mind. Memories from Hogwarts, no doubt, good or bad, the continual defeat of Voldemort, secrets uncovered, all I remembered, is it because of the leaves or the letter? Was this the little game Ron was talking about? Thinking of things starting with the letters? Some sort of an acronym?  
  
I kind of like it, much better to continue than waste this little moment to free my mind of all the hassle. I can't read a book either, the chocolate on my fingers would smudge the paper, definitely not a good sight. This sounds like a good way to pass time. Too bad I can't read something today, no matter, I can't do this very often, might as well make the best of it. And will you look at that? I've already bitten off the whole C, probably because of the things I remembered. And the people that I remembered too…  
  
I looked at the next letter, and I smiled.  
  
How can I forget the little sender that gave me this chocolate even on an unknown occasion? Ron, always cheerful and thoughtful, how truly nice of him to give this, I'd owl him after this if I can. It's just really sweet of him to remember me, probably now, he's my closest link to the wizard world, the only one that has time for me actually, since we see each other almost everywhere, unlike other people I very much wanted to see again. Besides, he's the only one I have been getting in contact to when I owl, there would always be a quick reply, no matter how busy he is. Our friendship has grown, however, we are very sure that we weren't the ideal pair. There are still the half-meant jokes thrown at each other, and we still call each other names during disagreements, however, at the end, we are still the best of friends. I'm also very happy that he has found her dream girl, June, a muggle, and a strong four years they have been, certainly encountering a lot of obstacles in the way. Hopefully, my dream boy would come to me. I owe you a lot, my man.  
  
Continuing my constant chewing, someone bumped something in front of me.  
  
"Oh, Sorry" I had answered, just as a blonde teenager knocked my beige bag, the books falling off and scattering. But he was arrogant, a naughty boy, kicking books! He reminds me though of Malfoy, attitude and appearance. I should've thought that young man a lesson. How stupid of him to think that a book wasn't very meaningful, that it could open different worlds, that it can give knowledge about things, the nerve! If only he understood…  
  
Understood, yes he should have…that's what we all need…that's what I need…Oh, enough of this! I'm just going to bite the whole letter off, before I cry in the middle of the park thinking of mushy stuff. But then, it just feels so quiet. Well, it's because there aren't much people around. However, I feel that there is someone special here, I don't know who. Well, I think that upon coming more than halfway, this is getting a bit too sweet for me. Perhaps a bottle of mineral water would be a nice way to cleanse my mouth of all the chocolate I've had.  
  
I looked at the chocolate bar. Do I really have to finish you off? Out of pleasure, or just for Ron, so that what was written in his letter is at least fulfilled. Oh, I don't know. It's getting late, I have to go home, brush my teeth, and owl Ron a thank you note at least.  
  
And then I just noticed I was looking at the bar a little bit too long. A couple of people were staring at me really oddly, definitely because of what I was doing. There was this policeman, the cashier from the store was looking at me, and there was a little child looking at the bar. What they did was just…What they said was just worse!  
  
The policeman took a donut from his bag and said, "Scuse me ma'am, but if you want I could exchange here donut for your chocolate."  
  
And the little boy just butted in, "Hey lady, if you're going to throw that you could just give it to me,"  
  
I couldn't make out what the cashier was saying, but I was really frustrated. Despite the anger, I took a deep breath and whispered, "No, I'm fine."  
  
So I was left with no choice but to eat it, or else the kid would kick me and take away my books, and the policeman might arrest me for no reason. It was delicious though, and I reminded myself to make the best of this.  
  
After buying my water and sitting back to the bench I had sat on for so long today. Oh no! The N fell off! That was just too bad. Well, I would never have thought of anything concerning that anyways., except neatness, and nerdiness, and other things which are just me. It was just to much a bizarre letter in this case. It just means, I'll be going home sooner.  
  
Another letter C, well it just reminds me of the last Christmas I had in Hogwarts, my last Christmas with two of my closest friends, the most memorable one of all. Mum and Dad allowed me to stay for the holidays, to be with my friends for the last time in Hogwarts. Unfortunately, Ron's mother changed her mind since Charlie got sick and she thought it would be nice if the whole family was there. Ginny didn't want to stay after her fight with Goyle and she said she never wanted to see his face on the best occasion ever so there was no problem with her. Ron, however, had to go. But before he did though, we held this pre-Christmas party of our own, just to say we were together. We had our own mini-feast. On the floor there was a line of different things to eat, mostly chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and mallows we roasted in the fireplace. We also played games like chess, for Ron's sake, most number of flavors guessed from the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, most number of jellybeans caught in you mouth, and other games. Of course, Ron won most of them, eating twice more than what Harry and I did. Then the next day came and Ron had to go. Harry and I were left behind to clean up other mess, and to eat the rest of the food there. There wasn't much conversation, he tried opening a subject but had nothing to say, there wasn't much to anyway. So we just worked in silence, without Ron's jokes and teasing…  
  
Harry, if you only knew how much I cared. But I guess I didn't show it enough didn't I? Not enough for you to notice. At least I cared enough to make you live through the obstacles with Voldemort. Remember the time I was petrified? I knew you would get it. Well, I guess I was just concentrated with studies. And now here I am, full of knowledge without anyone to share it with. Well, there's mum and dad, but they aren't interested much in magic, are they? Not as much as you…or Ron, even if he always says I'm too studious. Besides, there's June too, his new muggle girlfriend. She knows what Ron is and has fully accepted it sincerely. All the adventures we had, when I had clues and information up my sleeve, they are long gone. Everything stopped when we graduated in Hogwarts and you became the guard of everyone there. You were the guard, the protector, the hero, the boy who lived, the boy who still lives, the boy who lived to become a man. A man so strong and courageous. How I wanted to see walk triumphantly every time you prevented evil, to hug you and smile, seeing you're okay. How I wanted to walk with you through the crowds cheering, and also to replenish our fading friendship. But mum and dad's secretary resigned to marry right after we graduated and I had to take her place, I still do right now. No secretary seemed better than the previous one and I was stuck here in he muggle world, receiving letters and visits from Ron about your state. Finally, when I have arranged lectures or meetings there, there was nothing more than a handshake between us. We'd never have enough privacy to talk about personal. There were always people around you or me, even, the students calling me to talk about the topics already. Sometimes I think if this is how it should be. Do I have to make a move to make it work, or just let things run their own course?  
  
But, I think I have used a lot of time now, and that I was biting on foil already. I had finished the H thinking of Harry. The annoying policeman was staring at me from the store and I just had to get my bag and run home. And then…  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." I'm probably thinking this is one of the kids playing a while ago. When I looked up. Oh no.  
  
"Hey," he said. He really creeped me up.  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry." I answered. And then I realized. Why was he here?  
  
He hugged me, and I hugged him back, putting my arms around his waist, with my eyes wide open because of shock. This is the closest I've been to him in two years. I'm guessing I should've jumped at him and hugged him, crying tears of joy. But no, I wasn't able to move a muscle when I saw him. And then he handed me something.  
  
"Wow, Harry, thanks for giving me a …daffodil," I responded. How stupid can I get? I just wanted to slap myself after saying it.  
  
"Oh, sorry, that's not all. Here." Now I made him feel bad. That was a stupid thing I had to say!  
  
"No," I added hastily, "it's really pretty, I like it. Oh, you shouldn't have given me this." I took the gift, trying to stop my hands from shaking. Hopefully he doesn't notice. "Don't tell me this is chocolate. I've had enough for a day." I smiled, it was the brightest I did in two years.  
  
"Don't worry. It isn't," he replied, as if he knew what I was talking about. And, also smiling I just can't help to smile back again and again. His smile was always the same, and I do wonder if he never tires from smiling. It was so dreamy and sincere.  
  
"Won't you open it?" he asked. Stupid again, Hermione.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. It's just, I never expected you here. Sorry," Stupid, stupid, stupid! What are you doing, Hermione?  
  
That was just wrong of me, wrong and stupid. I'm acting like the policeman there! But look at the paper, the ribbon, Harry memorabilia. Hopefully, I'm not going to break down and be teary-eyed because…  
  
"Oh Harry, this is wonderful. Where did you get this?" I can't describe how pretty it was.  
  
"Oh, just from one of the stores near the Leaky Cauldron. Do you like it?"  
  
"Harry, I love it. But you shouldn't have. I'm not worth the trouble," Now, I'm getting suspicious. Today, my best friends give me sweetnothings, and I don't even know what the occasion is.  
  
"Hermione, don't think that way. I've never seen you in how many years, and I just want to show you that I still care. I never got to talk to you in Hogwarts. That's why I decided to come here, where I'm not famous Harry Potter. I'm glad you like it." It was just so precious, the intricate design, I can't wait to wear it. I was teary-eyed. I've got nothing to say. But then I managed myself to whisper after he said something.  
  
"I love it. Thank you so much." I was looking at his eyes the entire time, holding the gift, and that was when I realized that he was looking at my eyes too. The tears were welling in my eyes, and I hugged him quickly, just as the first drop fell so he won't notice.  
  
"It's so nice to have you here."  
  
  
  
  
  
It was just when we were going to my house that I remembered the question I asked myself earlier, Do I have to make a move to make it work, or just let things run their own course? I guess that I should just wait. Things don't always go my way, but sometimes they do. And if I missed something, it was because there would be something better. And this was the 'something better.'  
  
I also wondered about the gifts the two gave me, both on the same day. It was like it was planned out, but I guess not. Ron was very excited when Harry greeted him and June. I remember thinking about what kind of occasion there is today, that they give me gifts. But then I guess, because of the gifts, and the things that happened, this has turned itself into an occasion of it's own. At least for me, from now on it is, and I'd be celebrating it next year.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, waddya think? Hopefully it pushed a button in your heart somewhere so you'd be kind enough to review. And hopefully it didn't push other buttons that you'd be angry and flame me. Second chapter, it's someone elses point of view, and don't get mad if you didn't know what he gift was, you just have to wait for future chapters, and of course you have to review so that I would be encouraged to post them, then it'll be revealed. It's nothing original or fancy, or anything, but from the looks of it, it's probably not what you're thinking. I'll just be checking who knows what the gift is, so if you want, you can add it in your review! Yahoo! Isn't that cool?!?! Well, maybe not, but review anyway, ok? Catcha later! Oh! And email me at silver_prowess@yahoo.com for suggestions and such… 


	2. The Right Time

Disclaimer: JK owns everything. Enough said.

A/N: Second Chapter is here!!! Yeeha!!! Anyways, from the looks of it, this is another person's point of view, read what he has to say… Wait for the next chapter…this definitely doesn't end here!!! Unless you don't review of course…so keep those reviews coming!!! 

The second chapter isn't a continuation yet; it's a person's point of view on what he sees about the same scene, while Hermione is sitting. The whole story is written in POV style but of course, they think differently of the same topics, so it's not just the same idea. The people have different ideas, that's why things not understood by Hermione might be understood here or on the next chapter. Actually, the next chapter wraps all things you don't understand, like the gift and stuff, not yet here. Please R/R so that I can start on the next chapter already, I always procrastinate. 

Chapter 2: The Right Time 

By prowess

There she was, sitting on one of the park benches, and I, looking far away, realize she's not reading. It was a bit odd really, since the last time I saw her, she could never choose the perfect book to read. Of course I couldn't tell her what to read, I can't even get near her. But still, it's nice to look even from afar. Her feet were crossed gently and gracefully, and her right elbow was resting on her knee. Her left arm was delicately across it, behind her other arm. She was very sweet, very elegant; dainty, actually, in her creamy beige off shoulder blouse and her fitted uneven skirt, with large ruffles at the end. I look at the alternating beige, cream and pink lines on her skirt, in light waves, just like the little ribbon on her hat. I've never seen her show so much skin and beauty, not until now. Very deep in thought, I might say, her eyes seemingly looking far away. I wonder how her life has been these past years we weren't together. And she's eating chocolate too, something new, since she wasn't that fond of them. I can see that this has been her spot, a little quiet place where you can read books, look at the wonderful scenery around you. Perhaps she would want to be alone right now, thinking about things, and I would wait until she stands up and goes home. And then I'll give her this. 

Something I had thought of months ago, one day as I was able to visit the muggle world. I was so stupid then, waiting for the perfect moment to show up and do something. I planned on surprising you the next day but Ron owled me and said they needed me there. Splithead, one of Voldemort's newest followers attacked and I just had to battle him. So much for the surprise.  Luckily, I was able to arrange it with the person in charge before I left and now I have bought it for you. It was a good thing too that they hadn't thrown this away, they believed me for some reason and kept it all these months. I'm thankful for that.

Hermione! I could've run to you, help you with your books, scold the boy who bumped you, startled you and made you kneel down to gather what fell. I could've but I didn't. I didn't because I was foolish. There's something inside of me that says I shouldn't, not yet, and no matter how I ignore it, I can't prevent it. Then I come too late. I always let you slip whenever we have the chance and I watch time pass and you turning your back on me. Knowing you, you are really angry about the books being kicked by the boy. And I didn't do anything…I don't know this problem that I have. What is this, excessive patience? Waiting too much that you can't do anything until too late? I want to walk to you but it's as if my feet are mentally glued to the floor. I feel helpless, and so weak.  

Now you are standing, looking at the bar you are eating a little bit oddly, and maybe this was the right moment to come to you, surprise you with my gift and catch up on lost time. Sometimes, I look back at what happened to us, the little memories. From the very first day I saw the big castle, to the time when I had to look back at it with you for the last time. Remembering the battles we fought, because of each other, where I first saw you, and when I first felt your strength and determination. When I realize that you aren't just full of books and knowledge but something more, something you told me I had, when we battled with Voldemort for the first time- bravery, will, you had them too, and so did Ron, for if you didn't, I wouldn't have someone to walk with when facing Voldemort. I probably wouldn't be here right now. You weren't just some Mudblood that Draco used to tell you. You were a friend, you still are to me, and I just wish I still am to you, no matter how far apart we have been. 

I used to regret, as every day passes by and I never saw your face, never heard your voice that is like a siren's song echoing in my mind, making me give in, mesmerized by the sound, never smiled back when you do. After the last day, I never got to meet you, or at least see you, and it hurts me because you were so special, something I treasure deeply in my heart. I always planned on seeing you here, but every time, I back out, thinking that it's not yet time, or sometimes, Voldemort's people surface and I have to go and defeat them. Sometimes I think of the positive effect of all this, that they don't run after you, they don't try to kill you or hurt you, making your life normal and peaceful. But then, I think of how I miss you, your eyes, your laugh, your constant scolding when we are in trouble, your knowledge, your encouragement, your concern… Sometimes too, I wonder if you still think of me, if you miss me the way I do to you, if you also long to see me and look in my eyes. I'm always shy to talk in front of you then, because you have forgotten me, your encouraging smile slowly fading to a small one. And then I wonder, where our friendship has gone…

When you come to Hogwarts, I always try to find you, even just to see your face for a fraction of a second. When you hold your little lectures, I try to get as close to you, even if there are crowds of people. And you would always look for that someone you wanted to see so much. How could it be me, when every time we meet we never talk about anything? I'd always envy that person you always look for, the person you wanted to dance with during Yule Ball when I asked you, the person you always owl, the person who always sees you, Ron, perhaps, or the other people that see you everyday and not appreciate it.   

When I looked back at the bench, nobody was there. 

Hermione? I don't think you've left have you? Or was this just another bench? This wasn't the seat you were resting on, is it? How could she have left early? Of course, she has no one to wait for. This has gone too far. I've waited long enough, always waiting for that right moment, but I never know when it is. And now, I ruined another chance of talking to her. She's gone again, and I can't go to their house, it just doesn't feel right. Ron, he said he's in a soda shop with June. Stay here? Why is staying here an option when she already left? Or did she leave?

The door of a store near her bench opened, and out came someone familiar. The same beige blouse and creamy skirt, the loose, lightly bushy, yet pretty hair, the same glance. She hasn't left yet, and I'm so overwhelmed that I didn't mess this one up. I still have the chance. 

I feel like a baby, one small step at a time, toward her. But then I run back again where I hide. It's that feeling again, I feel like I'm going to be guilty if I go now. But I also feel guilty when it's all over and I wasn't able to do anything. It's just so unfair. For days, weeks actually, before trying to plan to come here, I thought of what ways I could meet with Hermione. I could knock at her door, or at the clinic where I heard she works, I could surprise her when she goes out, I could come running to her, I could purposely bump her…and I haven't thought of the best one yet. 

I watch you sit back again and continue to eat your little sweet, and see you are rather surprised. Something fell, perhaps, and from the looks of it, you are quite disappointed. Oh, It's a piece of your chocolate. I wanted to help you again, but it's the same feeling that keeps me holding back. It just seems that every time I feel it, something wrong happens, and I can't bring myself to defy it.  

I'm now thinking of a lot of things in our past, thinking of a nice topic to start a conversation, something that could take very long, laughing and talking till we catch our breaths because of the longevity. A topic wherein we'd remember lots and lots of memories, bloopers, everything that would link to another and another and we'd have no plans of stopping. Hogwarts? What about it? There's a lot in there. But that's what I wanted, right? I should think of a nice incident too, but what? Though my mind is flashing different situations that clash in my head, one stays clear. The last Christmas we had. Ron being persuaded to go to Charlie, who was sick, he really felt bad. And we did too. Ginny looked very happy to go. Was it a fight between him and Crabbe, or Goyle? The party was cool, we all had fun, but when Ron left, it was just dead silence. We cleaned the place up, and all the while I was thinking of a nice story to start a conversation, I was thinking so hard that before I knew it, cleaning up was over and Hermione, unknown to me, went outside. Of course, I followed. The snow was falling, She was running far away, and I saw her sit on a large rock. Course, I didn't go after her. What was I going to say, would I sit beside her and talk or just stand behind her and start a conversation? It was just, I can't remember…maybe this isn't a good time to really think about that. 

I'm thinking too hard. Maybe what this needs is a little spontaneity, just think clear, free my mind of all worries and doubts. 

I started to move forward. With every step, my heart moves a little faster, pounding through my chest. Then I looked at her, and this weird feeling enters my veins again. I start to panic a little bit. I have to get everything of my chest- my feelings, words I want to say, even just little by little. But I have to start now. 

I clutch at my little present, along with a letter from someone. 

_Harry, _

_She will be in the park today. It's her day off._

There really was no signature, but from the nice smooth handwriting, I know whom it came from. I really doubted this at first, but looking at what I see today, it was the truth. I just wanted to stay here, look at your pretty features, your hair, not as bushy as usual, your smooth, flowing skin. There was just one thing I wanted, the thing that I missed most about you. And I can't see it from here, so sooner or later, I'd have this nice, strong feeling of coming up there and looking at your most beautiful and heartfelt attribute-your eyes, the most sincere I have ever seen. Narrowed because of strength and determination, not to mention reading too hard, wide when overjoyed or surprised, just the right size when serious or deep in thought, and I can't see that from here. It would just be a matter of time.

Probably, when I calm down and relax a bit, everything could be all right. I'd march there slowly, and hand you whatever I have to. While waiting though, I'd just think about you, me, our moments together, like I have been for the past few years, when I'm out battling Voldemort or listening to your accurate and very informative lectures. When asking for questions, when nearly in the end, I'd just like to raise my hand, and ask, _What about us? Our friendship? Do you still care for me?_ And I'd imagine your face. Would you ignore me, or smile? I don't know because I never tried, one of the many things that I regret. But now, things would be different. I'd just have to find out where to start.

Hermione, what have gone through together? From our first year, the potion riddle, how I could've never guessed it, how happy and amazed I was when you did, second year, how you figured out the basilisk so quickly, and also how innocent you were, hearing Mudblood spat at you for the first time, and I wanted to punch Malfoy even if I didn't know what it meant at first. Third year, Fourth year, it could go on…Seventh year…our last Christmas…graduation…our last hug…our last goodbye…Of course I didn't join you in the train, I was asked to stay by Dumbledore, but I promised I'd keep I touch. I never knew it could be this hard. 

Maybe that's why I'm nervous. Because I haven't seen you in one, two years, and I'm scared of the impression you'd see of me. You'd probably even think I'm this boastful fool, who never got to talk to his best friend whenever he had the chance. When I look in your eyes, you'd just go away. It's scary what I think sometimes, and I hope that the next time we meet, it will be the day I would make something worthwhile, making all the regrets I've felt vanish. 

Hermione, if you stayed a little longer in Hogwarts, I could've been with you, and not miss you this much. We could've spent moments talking together, laughing and stuff, and then Ron would come to visit and then we would be complete once again. I wanted to take Ron's place, or just be like Ron, even for a while, meeting you almost everyday, receiving letters from you, hear your problems and comfort you. But I never had the time. Dumbledore wanted me to stay as long as possible, since once Voldemort's cronies know I'm gone, they attack immediately, by large numbers sometimes. Sometimes, I think of my powers as a curse, I can't reach my happiness because of them. But, if I didn't have those powers, where would I be then? Stuck with the Dursleys. If you only knew how much I wanted to touch you each day I couldn't, how I wanted to see you each time I didn't, how I greatly anticipate another lecture, no matter how boring it is, just to have you here, how I wanted to see you first in each battle that I won. How I wanted to save you, the person I wanted to live happy, of all the people here, and I wasn't able to because you weren't here anyway, and no one would touch you there. I wanted to rerun time, and I know I could, by charm or potion or whatever, but how I wanted to, just to make up for every mistake I have made. Starting from the last Christmas we had, then that moment outside, then when you came back for research or lecturing. I wanted to change everything. Then, that weird thing happens to me, and because of the feeling, I end up doing nothing. If you only knew how much I long to see your sweet eyes, that do not flutter, unlike Cho's or Ginny's, but show concern and care, I wasn't able to repay that. And I've made a fool of myself in doing so. And now, I blame myself for being this over patient fool who always backs out and wait and wait and just waste time. I just hope you still accept me, the way I am; I do pray you will still treat me as your friend.  

Leaves of honey gold and persimmon orange fall near my hiding place. Autumn air passed swiftly through my hair, and I listen to the gentle crackle of the crisp leaves as they slowly pluck and descend from the branches. And I imagined that every leaf was a single memory, an instance where we were together, falling down, being forgotten. 

I sighed, and tried to imagine again, what my life could be if you were there in Hogwarts or I was here. Tried not to regret, just tried to accept how things turned out. But it's just so hard if you think of possibilities. How I could've changed if I received a letter from her not about the schedule of her lectures, something personal. How she would've cheered me up when I missed my parents. How I could've jumped for joy, knowing she's coming to visit me, and rush to her and hug her as tight as I could. How she would've been supportive and stay by my side. How she would've made my day, just to see her smile that reassuring smile again. How I wouldn't be like this, if only she was here, or if only I was there. It's just depressing to know that it never happened. I just wanted it so badly; perhaps that's why I'm like this. 

Maybe, this thinking should be stopped. I shouldn't be much affected by the past, these memories should stop haunting me, and I have to move on. I should remember these events as nice reminiscences since they are truly nice ones, wherein I was happy. And what I have to do now is to continue that happiness, and start one for her, towards me too. I should make a move, and not cower anymore.   

Suddenly there was just this strength building up inside me, making me feel light and free.  I looked at what I have in hand. My neatly wrapped gift, the letter, which was now crumpled, and then I felt something was lacking. But what is it?

I looked back at her, then at my gift. Wasn't it too awkward if I gave the gift first? Shouldn't there be some sort of introduction? Wouldn't she be too suspicious of why I'm giving the gift?

I thought and thought of what a nice thing to give her would, something the elders used to. Well, I remember Uncle Vernon giving Aunt Petunia flowers one day when she was frustrated; perhaps that's a nice start. I never thought the Dursley's would do me good in my life, not in a time like this, well, except for letting me live up to this day. Luckily, I don't have to live there anymore. Where would I find good flowers? It's just so cheap to just pick up from the park; I have to find the nearest flower shop possible. 

I dashed towards the dim passageway near the bridge, where I hid for some minutes now, farther from her. I don't know where the flower shop is, but it seemed that my feet were carrying me to the right direction. I ran past people, dogs, houses almost everything, when I swerved in a corner and there, in stone cobbled floor was a pretty flower stall, shining in all it's glory. Not a very big store, but from the looks of it, the business is very prosperous. It's late afternoon and the roses are left to a few bouquets.  I went to this lady who was a little pump, wearing a white apron and a yellow bandanna, and asked her if she was the owner of the stall. 

"Well, you might put it that way, yes. My sister and me run this stall." I looked at the big buckets filled with water, leaves visible floating since the many flowers that used to stay there were already bought. 

"Could I have a dozen roses please? How much would that cost?"

"I'm very sorry but these roses were reserved and already paid for. There aren't any left. You came late, young man. All the flowers are already reserved, perhaps for dinners later. Love is in the air, even if it isn't February. Better check tomorrow morning. I'll reserve some for you. Do you need a vase? We've got some elegant ones here, perfect to place your roses in, while having your lovely dinner." She pointed at the back of their stall, where vases were displayed in the shelves. 

"No, I need them today, right now. Have you got any other flowers?"

She showed me lots of variations, spider-like ones, which Hermione wouldn't want, I think, flowers shipped from other countries, which were a little heavy for my pocket, and local ones that were left behind, the unwanted ones because they had brown spots on their petals, or broken stems or curled up and nearly wilted leaves. And then, on one small bucket, lay the purest, cleanest most beautiful daffodil in the whole shop. And when I looked at it, it's the perfect flower to give to her, since I remembered her and the many moments we shared. It was very unfortunate it was the only one left, but it seemed that it was the best one of all, at least for me. I wonder if I would be beautiful for her. 

I bought it, not that expensive not that cheap, just right for me and hopefully, she would like it, just a little reminder of the old days. I walked back towards where I came from, but my feet were taking me somewhere else, and somehow I felt that it was the best choice. I went the other way, and to my surprise, the flower shop wasn't that far from the bench where Hermione was sitting. I was a bit frustrated that I came the other way, running past everything I ran into, swerving to corners, bumping people, and then see that there was a shorter and safer way. But then, when I looked at her, I knew why.

She was sitting in front of me, though I can see that she was thinking of something deep, since she wasn't able to see me. It was kind of weird too; she was chewing on foil already, probably remembering something or someone special. I wish that she thought of me, even just once from the time we parted ways.  

I looked at her eyes for the first time, and I felt light and warm inside, something inside told me to step forward. I did, and I didn't feel that weird feeling anymore, my steps weren't heavy and I wasn't feeling guilty. I slowly walked to her, knowing this is it- my chance. I came to her just as she was standing up. She still didn't notice me, and I wasn't watching my step. 

I bumped her. 

She was very shocked, and I was very stupid. She definitely thought I was someone else. She looked up to me and it was just so nice that her eyes met mine. I can't think of anything after that, and all I muttered was a simple hey. 

She apologized, for being speechless perhaps. If she only knew how speechless I was too. 

I don't know what to do next, but I felt my hands outstretch and me getting closer to her, pulling her into a nice hug. She placed my hands around my waist, and I was a bit nervous, but her return hug gave me a relief that she still cares for me and hasn't forgotten me. We stood like that for a couple of seconds, but I remembered the flower I held, swaying with the wind. We broke up, and I gave her the daffodil I hurriedly bought. 

"Thanks for giving me a…daffodil," she responded. And she didn't seem too happy about it. It upset me a bit, but just for quite a while, I remembered that the Dursleys were quite weird, and if giving flowers would please them, it probably wouldn't please other normal people. Then I remembered my real gift. Hopefully that would make her happy. 

"Oh that's not all, here." I gave her my original present. But she hastily said that she liked the flower after all, and that made me feel better. The Dursleys were a bit more human after all. My hands were trembling a bit and I quickly gave her the gift so I could hide my hands. 

"I've had enough for a day," she ended, flashing this bright smile, and I knew what she was talking about. That little bar of chocolate was a bit too many for her, and I understood that. It was funny, really, and I told her not to worry because it isn't. 

I wanted to see the expression on her face when she opens the gift, just to see how it means to her. I felt it was a bit blunt for me to ask her to open it; she should have took her time.  Her constant apologies made me smile, and of course, I replied saying it's okay, no matter and the like. 

While she was looking at the wrappings, I was nervous, my fingers can't keep still, clenching unclenching, moving my thumb in between the other fingers, luckily I wasn't fumbling with my feet, like a bashful idiot. I was thinking too much if she would like it or not, when she said out loud how wonderful it is, where I got it, and stuff. I looked up hastily, like a husband being called by the doctor about his wife, and I answered her questions. 

"Oh, Harry, I love it. But you shouldn't have, I'm not worth the trouble." Those words hit me. Not…worth…the trouble? How can you not be? After not seeing you for 2 years, after missing you for two years, after dreaming and hoping of this day, you are going to say you are not worth the trouble? How could I've run up through people, screaming at me, buy a little flower, buy this present if you aren't? You are worth everything there is…

And I just felt she should think otherwise…

"Hermione, don't think that way. I've never seen you in how many years, and I just wanted to show you that I still care. I never got to talk to you in Hogwarts. That's why I decided to come here, where I'm not the famous Harry Potter. I'm glad you like it." Those words were straight from the heart. I came here to talk to you, and not be interfered by anyone. I want to make use of this time to make up for lost ones.  I want to be with you again, and hear your voice, and see your face, and gaze at you eyes…. And I managed to whisper, because of so much love and emotion: _I am so lucky to have you. _

I was a bit shocked at first at what she might think about it, but she was looking at my gift, and she didn't seem to hear it. I have double feelings about her not hearing it. I kind of regret she didn't hear it, but at the same time I'm glad she didn't. I was reassured that she didn't hear it when she replied, " I love it. Thank you so much." And I felt her appreciation. 

She finally looked at my eyes and noticed I was looking at hers. Time seemed to stop amongst us, and I just wanted to gaze at her eyes for a couple more minutes. Hopefully she didn't see my eyes were getting a bit teary, behind my glasses, because of the thought that it's finally here. I finally did it. And I never thought I would. Then she hugged me quickly, forcing me to close my eyes as a small tear fell. Good thing she did hug me and I quickly wiped it away so that no one would see it, especially Hermione. 

"It's nice to have you back,"

I helped her wear the very much-appreciated present. And she traced the outline and the nice design all the way home. It wasn't that fancy really, I tried to make it as simple as possible. 

While walking to their house, I asked Hermione to go to a soda shop first where Ron and June are, spending some time together as usual, just to greet them and talk to them about current events here in the muggle world. Issues about us, family, friends. And then I remembered the feeling I always felt when I wanted to go to Hermione or see her, that different, guilty feeling, and I thought about thinking of myself as an over patient fool I called myself earlier. I realized that I had that feeling because it wasn't the right time, not yet. You shouldn't regret about those kinds of things, because there is always hope, unless she told me there isn't any. And even if she said there isn't, sometimes there is.  It's the heart that would tell you the right time, and not the mind, I guess I learned about that because of the light feeling I felt, that overpowering calmness…Maybe, those two years that passed just made me realize how I missed her, how important she is to me. And that if I didn't miss her, I wouldn't have cared for her at all. Not as much as I care for her now. I thought of myself drinking that potion or saying that spell that could turn back time and visualized the future that we would have. It was funny, what came up and I seemed to forget the things I used to regret, because I can look at her eyes again. I also thought of the crazy things I did today, running through crowds and buying a flower and I was closer to her than I thought, feeling that those minutes, or hours I was standing there and waiting were the longest in my life. It all was sort of coming together, the waiting, the walking that far and coming back faster were timed perfectly, and I really think that I came on the right time. It also dawned to me that, good things come to those who wait, and I firmly believe I have waited long enough for this moment to happen, and now that it's finally here, it would be with me forever. 

A/N: Whew! That was a longer chapter! A couple MSWord pages longer than the first! But like Harry, I finally did it! I just hope you review…tell me what you think. Sorry for grammatical errors, I'm still studying grammar. Sorry, for mistakes, incorrect info about Harry, Hermione, or anyone. I'm just an adolescent who still wasn't able to read Books 3 and 4 of the HP series. Yeah, I know how much I'm missing; you don't have to remind me. Please be kind and review and wait for the next chapter. Next chapter: another person's POV, revelation of the gift! That's all.  


	3. What Love Is

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. Nor is Hermione and Ron. June though, I have created. 

A/N: Well, I have finally uploaded. If you want to see what else is up on my fanfiction upload frenzy, just search for my pen name. I bet it's the only one around. This is another POV, a peeping guy watching the two lovers. Sneaky little devil, anyways, just read it, enjoy, review. I don't know if I'm going to continue this, maybe if I do get enough reviews. Probably ten more wouldn't hurt. I mean, I'm not demanding it but if you're going to read, why not review? It's not that bad is it? I just want to see how many read my work. 

Acknowledgement: Thank you to Stoneheart, who is constantly reviewing this fic. Thanks a lot for the support.

Chapter 3: What Love Is

I have successfully persuaded her not to read a book, and made her eat chocolate, a treat she doesn't really fancy. So here she is in the park, where she usually goes to take a break from dental life, hearing all sorts of teeth problems which aren't supposed to be really addressed to her, such as gross cavities and really foul breath caused by them. I can see it in her face, how she thanked her mum and dad for persuading her to brush every night when she was young. Quite funny, how she hurriedly takes off once her mother allowed her to. 

Hermione, still eating the chocolate. If I were her, I would've wolfed the whole thing down, so to speak. That chocolate isn't that bad, I must say. But still, she has always been this dainty lady, dainty in everything she does. I do think that what she is doing is quite different too. Perhaps she had found about the game I told her about. Play with the little letters. Whatever she thought of the first five, it's none of my business, but I would not doubt that when she looks at the little h at the very end, she would remember him first. I suppose you don't know that I know what she's thinking of when she's in the park, obviously the same things as always: regret, pain, missed chances of getting back together with Harry, Harry, a little hate towards their previous secretary for leaving, Harry, Harry. Not much revolves around her mind, even books were out of the picture. If before she used things for learning and facts, now she uses books to get away from things, or people in this case. She always remembers him, even at the slightest objects, and through logic, everything she sees is connected to Harry. For example, a mere walnut that we used to decorate a cake she baked. Through her intelligence, she has remembered Harry. She picked it up and whispered.

"A walnut. The Snitch is just about the size of a walnut. And the Snitch is captured by a Seeker. And our Seeker for Gryffindor is…" 

"Harry." I replied. That's right. I know it would end up that way. I saw her face, it was like she remembered someone dead. Getting teary-eyed and all shaky, in almost every thing she sees. That's what her intelligence brought her, and I don't mean that negatively. I just pity her sometimes. Even my sweatshirt had this Harry connection. She would go back to that state, there was this same look at her face, and she would whisper the logic. "A sweatshirt," she would start. "Your mom used to give you that for Christmas. And so did someone else. Your mom also gave this to…"

"Harry," I would answer every time. It was getting on my nerves, but I understand her state. Who could blame her. That was two years not seeing each other. Two Valentine's Days alone, two New Years without the special someone to face the new year with, two birthdays blowing the candles without the special person beside you, two Christmases unable to play in the snow with your loved one. A lot could happen in just one year, and a lot more in two years. I met and knew June within a year and a half, and now we are just as close as Harry and Hermione before they parted. If those two years were spent together, I reckon they would be married by the end of the month. Still, she didn't know what June and I know. And for Harry it's the same thing. And to think she really believed Harry could forget her, and the other way around. Those fools are really in love; too bad they were much far apart to share it with one another. But then again, it was their decision to stay away, and hide their feelings. Still, you can't seem to forget the "what ifs" and "what could've been's" of life.

I've always wanted to say it. Tell them what I know. Both of them told me their feelings, like I was a counselor, and so now, June and me are the ones who know what they wanted to hear. I've always wanted to scream, "Hermione, Harry loves you!!" and fly to Hogwarts and scream at Harry too. But I thought best not to. It's not right. They should find out on their own. They should tell what they feel on their own time. Which is why I decided to do this. I presumed that Hermione's logic would lead to this. And Harry wasn't that much of a problem. A little bit of convincing and it would work. And it did work, from the looks of it. Hermione doesn't see that Harry is in front of her. Very, very deep thought, just as I predicted she would be. And Harry, the little daffodil, I would've laughed at you. 

Poor Harry bumped into a lot of people, which included me, actually. The panicking boy was hurrying up when he crashed to me, speeding up like he was catching the Snitch without a broom; nasty bump he gave me, hurt my ribs too. Well, of course he didn't have time to notice me. Just to make it realistic, I decided to join the shouting crowd, complaining at him. Boy, if he knew, I reckon he would've beat me up. I just bought flowers from the place he did, the nearest in town, and I really didn't think he'd buy flowers after his gift. But he did, and luckily I left a clean flower or two. Some men bought all the roses, and the daffodils were just second choice so I decided to buy a big bucket and a half. Fred and Gorge are cruel. Ordered me to buy flowers for witch twins Padma and Parvati, I don't know if they were really in love or are planning to trick them. I am more sure that they'd do the latter but the gits made me buy the flowers, the blackmailers. Threatened to do something to June if I didn't, and from experience living with the two, who knows what they'd do. 

Well, things are getting a little sweet here, seeing Harry trying to back up, moving forward, till he bumped Hermione. Personally, I didn't know if that was part of his agenda but it seems as if they are both very surprised to see each other. Both of them are shaking, nervous, fumbling with what they're holding. They embraced each other, very happy to see the other again after two years.

The daffodil was given, I wanted to shout to the top of my lungs. I did it. I made them realize their feelings for each other. I made them feel what they have been waiting for, but just didn't do action. That's their problem. They didn't speak up or do something to make it work, perhaps of uncertainty towards the other's feelings. But it doesn't matter now. Because now it was revealed. Their impatience of seeing each other is finally put to an end, their regrets hopefully washed away. I had to move closer to hear conversations.  

Oooh..this excitement feels like I'm watching a Quidditch game! Go! Harry, go! I feel myself cheering on my mind. Oh, she didn't seem to like the flower I left you, huh? Too bad, feels like losing points. 

Hermione was apologizing quickly. 

He's back on the game! I started in my mind. Hopefully I don't shout out what I'm thinking. 

Aaah…Harry had decided to use his secret weapon. The gift. What Hermione saw should be something very special if I remember. A jeweler's grandfather was a wizard, and that's just no ordinary gift, even if it looks like it. Not because of the magic, but because of the person who gave it. 

Harry catches the Snitch! You hit the jackpot my friend! I wonder how wooing is very much like a Quidditch game.

Holding out the necklace, Hermione looks like she was about to cry. It was a necklace, it's spiral pendant enclosed a little pearl orb, the size of peppercorn, floating freely, definitely charmed. 

"But you shouldn't have, I'm not worth the trouble." She reasoned out, probably knowing how much he's been through to get this to her. Oh, Hermione if you only knew what was going on that boy's head. I'm sure Harry won't just let that statement pass. He has his own way of making Hermione weak in the knees. 

"Hermione, don't think that way. I've never seen you in how many years, and I just wanted to show you that I still care. I never got to talk to you in Hogwarts. That's why I decided to come here, where I'm not the famous Harry Potter. I'm glad you like it." I knew it. He was going to say something spontaneous, something he was a bit afraid to do at first…worrying that he would have nothing to say. 

Both teary eyed, each just can't resist the other, and they closed the gap between them through a tight embrace. And just at the exact moment a tear fell on each person's face, a scene that's like one of a movie's. Harry helpingly wore the clasped the necklace around her neck, and she was holding it's pendant, looking at the little orb inside it. 

On the way home, I just realized that I wasn't where I was supposed to be. Sneaking around the two if them, watching their movie-like experience made me forget about time and everything else. Trying to run like how Harry did, which I very much couldn't do with the flowers that made me sneeze and all, was quite tiring. I decided to just walk. Who cares if they're there before I was. I still had to deliver the other daffodils to my brothers. 

Walking towards our meeting place, I saw that besides me, there was one other redhead there. 

"Where's the other you?" I bossily asked. I mean I had the right to. I was angry at them for making me do this rubbish.

"Oh, you mean Gorge? He's setting up our prank. Where are the flowers?" Fred asked, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. 

I handed it to him without a word. Just as I thought, those two would never do well. 

Sighing, I walked back to our meeting place. As I turned on a corner, I saw Harry and Hermione side by side, holding hands. I couldn't help it. I just had to follow them. 

Look at those faces, flooded with happiness and love, even from here it is clearly pictured.  Hermione is happily holding the pendant. Harry slowly slipped his hand into Hermione's, I clearly saw even from the corner of my eye. The way they walked seemed like they were waiting for each other just a few minutes before and now have met and were going someplace to enjoy, very far from what happened. 

Through the whole town they walked, I think and I was trailing behind. They were looking at new constructed buildings Hermione was pointing at, no doubt telling him extra information and data. They also looked at stores, just browsing around, having fun wearing the clothes and looking at their reflections. They went in a picture booth and posed for a couple of pictures. In the end, I do believe they almost forgot that June was waiting for them, and for me too, at the shop. 

Giggling and laughing, they went back on the street, walking their way towards the meeting place, so to speak. Thinking of this just makes me sigh. I have done a pretty good job, if I say so myself. Setting this up and all. I am a very crafty wizard, it is I Ron the Great! Master Matchmaker! It is very nice to compliment yourself once in a while, and even if I know I am not a good matchmaker, at least I made this one work. 

You see, I have come to realize that matchmaking isn't by just setting them up, getting them close and all, even if they don't want to. I now know that is not the way to go. Now, I see that matchmaking is just to make the two people that they love each other, and leave them to do it on their own. You shouldn't say what the others feel, you shouldn't give advice that would please you alone and not the people you give it to.  What I did was just to make the two meet, and let them do their thing. Let them do what they feel like doing, and if they are really made for each other, it wouldn't be that bad. 

Don't get me wrong. I didn't use any form of magic for this. I didn't charm the chocolate so that Hermione would think about Harry and I didn't cast any spell to Harry to make him come here at the right moment. It was all their doing, it was fate, and a lot of praying. Maybe love truly cooks up a magic of it's own, magic greater than what we study in Hogwarts. Or maybe, love is magic itself. Who knows?

I guess that what I've done is just to make them realize how precious the other is, with of course, the help of Father Time. Yes, time seemed so slowly for them I guess not being with each other. Because of time, they've missed each other so much, their fears have been put aside and replaced with hope, the hope that they'd see each other again. Because of time, they've realized the other's part in their life, how they need each other to make their life happy. Because of time, they did doubt but after seeing each other, I am sure they were all forgotten. And because of time, they have seen more than what they've been longing. There was more love, more hope, more concern. More than enough to make them forget the two years that went by slowly, thinking it was just a breeze. 

And now as I walk back to where I want to go, seeing the couple had probably been gone here for a couple of minutes now, I think. It is still uncertain if it's really them, or if it's June and me either. But what's important are the memories, happy or sad, be thankful for everything you've received. It's wonderful to be alive, what more if you're in love?

A/N: I like the last sentence I wrote there. Very sweet. Please review, I have nothing more to do but to beg you to review after this. 

Please….

Please….

Are you going to press it now? 


End file.
